noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 289
|image = Ch289.png |Release Date = 29 July 2013 |Chapter = 289 |Volume = 06 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 288 |Next Chapter = Chapter 290}}On his way back to the Noblesse's Mansion, Frankenstein was wondering about the Lord's inquiry. He himself was unsure why he had stayed with Raizel for the past 10 years without making a contract. The most probable answer would be that he wanted to stay by his side. Frankenstein recalled an earlier time of his stay in the mansion. He had once asked Raizel, who had been standing at the window as usual, why he never left his mansion. Raizel had replied that he did venture outside when the Lord summoned him...the last time being 10 years ago. At that, Frankenstein self-thought how Raizel had been living alone standing at the window all the time. Unable to contain his surprise, Frankenstein asked his master what he looks at from that window. The latter, retaining his station and gaze, replied that he saw the sky, the forest, the earth - everything that could be seen from the window. Dismissing Frankenstein's suggestion of going outside to see all up close rather than seeing all from such a narrow gap, Raizel stated that it was sufficient for him. Frankenstein could not help thinking about that. Despite having powers beyond clan leaders, his master stayed in solitude whereas he had strived to gain power until that time. But the incident had changed everything. From then on, Frankenstein only gained experimental data for the sake of intellectual curiosity rather than power hunger. So, he wondered whether he could really make a contract with his master like the Lord suggested. His walk was interrupted by the three clan leaders - Roctis, Zarga and Urokai. Roctis addressed him first but Frankenstein seemed reluctant for any conversation. Roctis, however, took an interest about his meeting with their Lord. But Frankenstein told him to ask the Lord himself if he was so curious. Annoyed at the arrogance, Urokai started brandishing his fury against Frankenstein, telling he would not let him get away forever just because the Lord and Raizel had shown him leniency. His fury was further fueled by Frankenstein who welcomed him to do anything about him whenever he wanted. Urokai demanded that he left Lukedonia at once to which Frankenstein jestfully replied since he was not staying at his house it's none of his business to tell him to go. Urokai remained adamant, further accusing him of hidden intentions for staying with Raizel. At that, Frankenstein revealed some of his own curiosity regarding them. ''Why were THEY interested in him? ''The nobles being individualistic, a trait that's stronger among clan leaders, most of them were easily satisfied with a human staying amongst them once their Lord had permitted so. But Frankenstein had observed that SIX particular clan leaders including the three of them, who had insisted on visiting Raizel more frequently than others despite Raizel's dislike, also seemed to be the ones who showed an undue interest in him. Roctis inquired Frankenstein if he implied that they have questionable reasons for visiting Raizel. Frankenstein ironically answered that he only presented it from a human's point of view and they need not worry as they're not human. He further implied that he should be returning as he's tired after the mentally-draining conversation with their Lord. Roctis, also willing to end the conversation, decided not to delay him further and bade him farewell. However, as Frankenstein walked away, Roctis showed to be quite bothered for some reason. Upon returning, Frankenstein apologized for his delay. He then conveyed to his master how the Lord had found it strange that Raizel did not send Frankenstein to see him. Reminding Raizel that he had promised so to Gejutel and Ragar 10 years ago, Frankenstein asked him why he did not send him to face the Lord sooner. Rai continued to gaze outwards through the window as a gentle breeze brushed past his hair. He gave a simple answer - he had forgotten about it!